What Christmas Is All About
by Skylark2
Summary: Caitie finds out what Christmas is all about..........I actually wrote a romance fic! What the holidays can do to you.......


Hey everyone! It's me! Here's my little Christmas fic. For this special occasion, I have actually written a romance ficcie! *****amazed gasps* yes, I can write other than angst, people! Anyway, it's mostly Jamie/Caitie with a teensy bit of Tyler/Val. I cannot believe I wrote this, but oh well. Not for the little ones, because it involves some kissin' and hints of something else……hehe…….anyway, I really hope you like it! Please review!

****

What Christmas Is All About

Delicate snow floated down. The night breeze blew gently. This Christmas Eve was beautiful, a perfect night. People all around gazed out their windows with stars in their eyes, in awe of the scene. Young children hopes were high. Tonight was the magical night Santa would come, and leave gifts under the tree. Everyone on the earth was happy tonight.

Except one.

Caitie Roth was quite upset. Jamie was supposed to come to her house at eight. It was now eight forty-five. Jamie was very, very late. And Caitie was worried. Jamie was almost never late. Not for her, at least. Anxiety creased her face as she peered out the window. Her thoughts held no amazement for the beautiful scene, only worry. What had happened?

All of the sudden, a voice on the television caught her attention. Caitie quickly turned, staring at the balding newsman.

"There has been a massive accident on 134th Street. Two cars collided with a teen boy on a motorcycle. There is currently no information on the identities. The boy looks to be about sixteen. One of the drivers is female and was driving a red Mercedes. The other is male and was driving a white Durango. All three are currently in the hospital, and their condition is unavailable at this time. If you think you know any of the victims, please call this number."

Caitie did not hear the rest. A huge bubble of fear was rising in her throat. She could not move. _Oh please oh please don't let it be Jamie………._

Suddenly, the insistent ringing of the phone cut through her stupor. Shaking her head, Caitie raced to the phone. Gasping, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Caitie?" It was Val.

"Yeah, it's me." Caitie tried to hide her growing anxiety.

"Hey. I was just calling to remind you about my party tomorrow." There was a pause. "So, what are you and Jamie doing?"

Caitie sighed. "He's not here yet. I'm starting to get worried."

__

Val gasped. "Are you serious? He never showed up?"

"Yeah. Val, I just saw a newscast-a teen boy on a motorcycle got hit by two cars on 134th St." Caitie's voice shook as she spoke.

There was a pause. "Caitie, I'm sure he just got caught in traffic or something. Christmas Eve-it's nutso out there." However, Val could not hide the worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, that must be it." Caitie tried to convince herself. She was having no luck. On the other end of the phone, Val was silent.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Caitie instantly dropped the phone and raced to answer it. Her fingers flew as she undid the lock. As the door swung open, Caitie was greeted by the best sight of her life-at least in her opinion. 

Jamie grinned at her. 

"Sorry I'm so late-traffic is totally nuts out there. I nearly got ran over like ten times." His dark eyes glinted as he smiled at her.

Without a word, Caitie pulled him inside, closing the door. She wrapped her arms around. 

"Jamie, you scared me half to death."

Jamie was taken aback. "Caitie, are you okay?"

The dark haired girl looked up at him. "No. Jamie, there was a crash on 134th St. I thought it was you."

It took Jamie a minute to make sense of her words. Eyes tender, he hugged her. "Caitie, it's okay."

Caitie tried to hold back her tears. "Yeah-you just scared me."

Jamie gently maneuvered her over to the couch. "Caitie, it's fine."

She looked up at him, eyes red. "No-it's not. Jamie, I love you."

Jamie was stunned. Caitie was staring at him, looking relatively surprised at what she had said. Without another word, Jamie kissed her.

Caitie was pretty sure she'd died and gone to heaven. Nothing on Earth could possibly feel this good. Except maybe Jamie.

He felt the same. _God, why didn't I do this sooner?_he asked himself. He knew that she was definitely the most wonderful person he'd ever known. 

Caitie let her arms stray to Jamie's neck. She had no intention of stopping here, and neither did Jamie. As Caitie was enveloped in a kind of happiness she'd never known existed, she had only one thought.

_Oh yeah, this is so definitely what Christmas is all about._

"Caitie? Are you there?" Val asked for the fiftieth time. She wasn't worried-she had heard Jamie's deep voice right after Caitie had dropped the phone. Smiling, she silently hung up. Her eyes gleamed as she walked into the living room. Tyler looked at her.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Val grinned.

"I think they've finally realized they belong together, from what I heard."

Tyler flashed her an impish grin. "Kind of like us?" Val looked at him.

Her eyes twinkled. "Oh yeah." Without another word, the two silently slipped into a passionate embrace. 

Outside, the moon glittered with the sparkling stars. Snow fluttered to the ground, reflecting the heavenly light. The night of Christmas Eve was truly magical. Quite magical indeed.

For, of course, that's what Christmas is all about.

Did you like it?! I still can't believe I actually wrote it……..please review! Please please please! Thanks, love ya all! Hey, I'm in the Christmas spirit!


End file.
